ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprint
'Sprint '''is the third title in rock band LAST ALLIANCE's third album, ''Me and Your Borderline. It also featured as the first ending theme of the anime series in Ouran Highschool Host Club. Music Video Original Version= |-| FUNimation Version= Lyrics Kanji= 五千マイル走って　息を切らして アドレナリン百リットル　五体全てフル稼働 ここまで来ればいいだろう？どこまでがOK? 街を彩る木々は模様替え繰り返してる 変わり果てた白さ　変われない弱さ 今ここにいる自分を信じたい 右手左手振りかざして闇を切り裂いてGO! 偽りはないぜ　覚悟決めてるぜ スタート切ったその瞬間から世界は広がるさ 瞬きを繰り返す古く色褪せた街灯に導かれいつもの帰り路をゆく 錆びれた街に懐かしい風が吹き 追い風になって背中押すんだ 涙枯れるまでその諦め胸に仕舞ってSTOP! ゴールは無いぜ　折り返しも無いぜ 風を切って駆け抜ける限り無い疾走 Let's return those bitter days　開けてみないか？ 夢閉じ込めたパンドラの箱を 先手後手どちらとてコマ進めりゃ万事OK! 休んでもいいぜ　俺は知ってるぜ ここまでのプロセスそれが君の証しさ 右手左手振りかざして闇を切り裂いてGO! |-| Rōmaji= Gosen MAIRU hashitte　Iki o kirashite ADORENARIN hyaku RITTORU　Gotai subete FURU kadou Koko made kureba ii darou? Doko made ga OK? Machi o irodoru kigi wa moyougae kurikaeshiteru Kawari hateta shirosa　Kawarenai yowasa Ima koko ni iru jibun o shinjitai Migite hidarite furikazashite yami o kirisaite GO! Itsuwari wa nai ze　Kakugo kimeteru ze SUTAATO kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa Mabataki o kurikaesu furuku iroaseta gaitou ni michibikare itsumo no kaerimichi o yuku Sabireta machi ni natsukashii kaze ga fuki Oi kaze ni natte senaka osunda Namida kareru made sono akirame mune ni shimatte STOP! GOORU wa nai ze　Orikaeshi mo nai ze Kaze o kitte kakenukeru kagiri nai shissou Let's return those bitter days　Aketeminai ka？ Yume tojikometa PANDORA no hako o Sente gote dochira tote KOMA susumerya banji OK! Yasun demo ii ze　Ore wa shitteru ze Koko made no PUROSESU sore ga kimi no akashi sa Migite hidarite Furikazashite yami o kirisaite GO! |-| English Translation= I'm out of breath after running 5000 miles With 100 litres of adrenaline, my body's working at full capacity Is coming this far good enough? How far will it be okay? The pattern of the town's trees is getting repetitive The whiteness that has changed, the weakness that hasn't I want to believe in the me that's here and now Hold your left and right hands above your head and pierce through the darkness, go! There's no lies! I've decided it! As soon as you cross the starting line the world will open up to you! Flickering over and over until they fade away The ancient streetlights lead me on my usual way A nostalgic wind blows through this rusty town It becomes a tailwind that pushes my back forward Until your tears dry up , get rid of that resignation in your heart, stop! There is no goal! There's no coming back! Eternally sprinting, cutting through the wind Let's return those bitter days; can you open it? Your dreams are locked inside Pandora's box Whether you make the first or second move, you must move forward, okay! It's good to rest a bit, I know that The process of how I've made it up to here is your proof Hold out your left and right hands above your head and pierce through the darkness, go! |-| English Version= I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing. Only the fuel of a passionate heart keeps this body strong and moving forward. Could it be I found a place to rest? How far until I'm OK? Trees of the town reveal the time has come once again to shift our shade and colors. The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain; Through all the pain, believe in who we are right here and now! Raise one hand to the sky; raise them both lift them high!! And you'll cut through the darkness make it go! The time to start is now! And I can show you how. Start with me, and the world will be even bigger than ever before. The road that's gonna take me home tonight is just the same as always^ Led by the brink up all the way of the flicker from the streetlamps fading. The town's falling down all around me, yields to a breeze I felt before, and now I'm sure it's blowing at my back and guiding me. In my heart will be where I will keep this despair 'Till the tears all dry up and finally stop! No goal has been found but we're not turning around; I'm tearing through that old wind I knew, running and not slowing down. Those bitter days are calling for you and me to love. Do you not want to open no more strings and bonds that hold our dreams? You can choose to go first, you can choose to go last; Just as long as you move, you'll be OK, And we'll still let you go, and you can bet I know That where and how that is learnt 'til now is leading each step of the way. Category:Music